Words
by krisieeh
Summary: Words hurt. Memories haunt. Emotions kill. A Jasper/Alice/Maria story.
1. Confusion

**For those of you who are new to this Fanfiction, thank you for reading it. I have gone through mainly all the chapters, corrected them, and played around with them until I was happy. I hope you enjoy this FF, and please review each chapter as you wish. Of course, I do not own these characters, although if I had the money, I'd totally buy Alice Cullen.**

* * *

_JASPER POV._

It was compelling, but terrifying at the same time. Bringing up all those emotions again – the pain that surged through my body, the burning addiction that never died down, the pure brutality of it all. Re-reading what I had gone through... who I used to be... before Alice.

I traced my finger over the pages of thoughts and feelings I had once crammed this book up with. I hated thinking back to _that_ dark place in my life – when I needed human blood, not wanted it – when I detested Alice's way of life, not longed for it – when all I could do was hurt, torture, murder, hate and doubt if I had strength to give it up, not be thankful that I had.

I held the book close to my chest. It was for my eyes only – it had _always_ been for my eyes only. It was never meant to be read by anyone but me – not even my Alice.

I took a deep, but unnecessary breath, and let out a sigh.

"Jasper?"

I quickly turned to see a beautiful woman standing before me – her soft, pale skin – her scarlet lips – her long brunette curls – and her magnetic eyes.

I was locked in place – as if my feet were fixed to the ground, and the rest of my body was frozen solid. She stepped forward, and looked up deeply into my eyes. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I just wanted to cry out – but my mouth was sealed shut.

In one swift move, she effortlessly lifted her hand, and carefully stroked my cheek with her silk fingers. I felt my hand begin to tremble beside me.

"Jasper?" her musical voice sang.

I screwed my eyes shut, so they couldn't connect with hers.

_Not her. Please not her. Anyone, but her. She CANNOT be here._

Her hand slowly drifted down to my chest, and I couldn't take anymore. I pushed her away from me, and turned to face the window. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a dark but trembling voice.

"What?"

"I said what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

I span on my feet to see Alice's confused face looking up at me.

She looked down at the floor for a second, as if she was composing herself, before she looked up and said helplessly "I _live_ here Jasper!"

I blinked. "Alice?"

She wearily stepped back from me.

"I'm- I'm going to get Carlisle" she muttered, as she ran out the door.

My eyes were fixed to the spot Alice was just standing on.

_What the hell just happened, Jasper? What the hell did you just do?_

I looked over to the bed, where my beloved book lay open. My hands began to shake as I walked forward to read what it said. There was no patterns, like the other pages, no drawings and no designs. It simply read one word, in a stylish red font.

_Maria._


	2. Devastation

**I realise these chapters seem rather on the short side. But please, keep reading. I promise you they get longer.  
And as always, characters are down to the God herself, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

It was a week since I saw seen Maria.

Carlisle said it might be due to the fact I hadn't hunted in a while, but I didn't believe it. I knew it was something else – but what, I didn't know. I didn't tell him about my diary. I couldn't imagine what he'd think of me if I told him I thought Maria _came out_ of my old diary, and talked to me. He would think I was insane – and I would not blame him.

What I did know was I scared the hell out of Alice. She hadn't left me on my own since it happened. She refused to leave my side. She was so worried about me, but she wouldn't let me know it. I could feel her worry. I could feel her concern. But every time I looked into her kind eyes, to let her know I knew how she was feeling, she hid it all behind a caring smile.

As for my diary – I hadn't opened it. I hadn't even looked at it. I'd just hidden it away in mine and Alice's room, and I did not plan on getting it, out any time soon.

Alice thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house for a while, to go hunting. So we'd walked to a small forest, about 5 miles away from the house. I'd only been here twice before – once with Alice, and once with Emmett. It was a small, fairly unknown forest, with alot of wild animals.

Alice wasn't hungry – I could tell - which meant she had come out here purely for me to feed. It bugged me a little, how over-protective she was of _me_. I was supposed to be the one who looked after her – who took care of her – who made sure she was okay. Not the other way round. Every time I paused to think, or just started to day dream, I could feel the worry in Alice build up - the worry that something was going to happen – even if it didn't.

_Who's the over-protective fool now?_ I thought.

"Jazz?" Alice said softly. "What are you waiting for?"

I smiled at her, and turned to breathe in the scents that surrounded me.

_Fresh deer._

I turned and leaped in the direction the scent was coming from. A growl escaped my mouth – my eyes were locked on the deer in front of me – the venom moistening my mouth. I ran at the deer with everything I had – tearing my way through the roots and plants that tried to stop me. It was inches away from me – my kill – my food – my prey – ready for me to sink my teeth into – when I saw her. She was staring at me. Maria.

I came to a complete stop – dead in my tracks. My eyes set on hers.

She wasn't moving. She just stood there, silent.

My mind was set. I needed to know why she was here. I needed to know _how_ she was here. I ran towards her – plunging my fingernails into her soft neck – screaming in her face.

"J-A-S-P-E-R!" I heard Alice cry.

I turned to see her cold, hard, eyes glaring at me. I could feel the hurt and disbelief radiating off her – I had never seen her like this before. She looked angry – angry but scared.

"W-w-what did you do?" She stuttered, in a painful tone.

Then I smelt it – the over-powering smell of blood hit my nose and I turned to see the blood of a fragile human girl trickling down her neck, and across my hands.

_Maria. _I thought. _That was Maria._


	3. Alone

**Again, I re-did this chapter, and even extended it a little bit more, as I felt it was really too short. Please review.  
Characters are not mine, just the idea is.**

* * *

_ALICE POV._

"I saw it but... I-I was too late." I signed.

I looked at Jasper – he was huddled on the sofa, with his knees tucked tightly into his chest. It broke my heart to see him this way – blaming himself – struggling to control the monster within him – _hurting_.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jasper told me... He told me that he saw Maria."

I hated that name – _her_ name – not because Jasper had been with her before me – or because Jasper once thought he had loved her – but because I knew that even now, there was still a part of him that was allowing her to control him – to feel something for her – to possibly, one day, take her back.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Did you hear me?"

I broke away from that image, and nodded.

Carlisle put one of his 'serious-doctor' faces on, and folded his arms.

"Esme is worried too. She thinks it'd be best for Jasper to take some times off."

He paused to look at the helpless figure of my husband, and then back at me. "Alone?"

The word rang through my ears. _What did he mean – alone? Alone as in... on his own? He could hardly control himself with me there, let alone by himself! _

I exhaled. "No."

"Alice -"

"No. No. No!"

"It's not up to you." He said quietly, to avoid attention being drawn to us. "It's not your decision. I _also_ agree that it'd do Jasper some good – to get away for a while – away from here.. And Jasper-"

"It's not _your_ decision _either_" I snapped back, ignoring his efforts to quieten me.

He looked uneasily at the ground, then raised his gaze and said "Alice, you didn't let me finish.." His eyes looked sad. "Jasper also has agreed its best... for now."

A sound, almost like a laugh, escaped my lips as I stood looking fiercely into Carlisle's eyes.

"Jasper agreed?" I asked, in a highly sarcastic manor. "Oh well, that's okay then! There's not point asking for my opinion on _my husband's _future! He's obviously stable enough to decide for himself!"

Carlisle looked at me like he was pleading for me to understand, but I couldn't.

"Alice?" I spun my head to see Jasper standing next to me. "Alice, please.. I know it's hard to accept, but I think I have to.. I don't understand what is happening to me.. I don't want to be like this anymore.."

My hands found their way into his, and he pulled me into his arms.

"You don't have to go.." I tried to tell him, but he kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter.

"Yes Alice, I do."


	4. Home

**I've re-done this Chapter, made it more normal, updated my writing and style, and basically tried to just really make it better. I apparently went off on a bit of a weird thing, made things a bit complicated, which was kinda hard to fix, but I've done my best, so give it a read. Oh, and yeah, I don't own anything, Twilight all goes to Stephenie Meyer, writer of all writers, protector of this Universe, the she-vampire herself, ect ect.**

* * *

_ALICE POV_

The room was empty, to me. So many things were missing – our possessions were all still here – but everything felt bare without him.

He'd only been gone a few hours, but I still couldn't stop missing him. Every thought that ran through my head, was about him. Carlisle had told me to stop looking for him – to stop seeing if I could find him – he told me that if I distanced myself from him, it would make things without him, alot easier.

I clutched his jumper, and brought it to my face. His sweet musky scent filled my nostrils.  
_What's wrong with you Jazz? _I thought. _What can I do, to get you back?_

_JASPER POV._

It was raining outside. The water crashed onto the windows of Emmett's jeep. But it didn't stop him from putting his foot down. We hadn't spoken since we'd set off. The only talking was coming from the barely audible radio station that Emmett had left on.

It was Esme's idea for Emmett to take me away. In her mind 'if anything... went _wrong_, Emmett is the strongest, therefore the most capable of handling it.' To be honest, I didn't think Emmett really agreed.

We'd been on the road for about 2 hours. I'd spent the whole time in back of the Jeep, holding onto a recent picture of me and Alice, which we had taken at our favourite spot near the river. Alice loved it by the river. Just the feeling of being free, and being surrounded by nature would always make her face light up. She used to drag me up there, and we'd spend hours just sitting – talking – relaxing. Just the two of us.  
_  
Flashback; We're lying on a little white and red striped blanket, by the side of the river. The cool breeze brushing past us, and our fingers locked in each other's. "Jazz?" she says, while rolling over onto her side, to face me. "Yes darlin'?" I reply. She smiles. "I love you." I lean forward and kiss her soft lips. "I love you too."_

I traced the outline of my wife with my index finger. I was angry at myself. Angry for getting like this – for letting Maria trick me, and making me do things, stupid things, that were now ruining my life. I whimpered, which to my horror, Emmett must have heard. My eyes met his in the rear-view mirror. He was scared – which was something I hardly ever felt from him. I looked back down at my picture. There was no point trying to explain anything to him – or to anyone. They all thought I was _crazy_.

_CARLISLE POV.  
_(Eight hours earlier)

"Jasper - I need to you listen to me." I began.  
He silently raised his head. I had never before thought of Jasper like a son, as I had Edward. But the way he looked up at me, like a hurt little boy – it broke my heart.

"You know this is for the best, don't you?" I purposely paused, so he could answer – but he didn't. "It won't be forever. Just for... a _little_ while." I continued. "I've arranged for you to stay with some _friends_. They'll help you – they'll help stop all the problems with... with _Maria."_

He must have picked up the slight hesitation in my voice, as he rolled his eyes, and buried his head in his hands.

I felt a small hand grab my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Esme standing supportively next to me.

"I think it would be best for Emmett to drive you, Jasper." She turned to look deeply into my eyes, as if she wanted me to agree. "You know – just in case. _For example_, if anything... went _wrong_, Emmett is the strongest, therefore the most capable of _handling _it." Her voice changed almost sarcastically every time we put emphasis on a word.

"Alice." Jasper murmured. Both Esme and I spun round to look at him. "She isn't coming."

"Uhm, no Jasper. I think-"

"No." He cut Esme off. "That wasn't a question."

_JASPER POV.  
_Both Carlisle and Esme were silent. They gazed unknowingly at each other, as I had just spoken another language.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Okay." He said, uncertainly. He raised his eyebrow for a second, glanced at Esme, then back at me. "The place you going to – it's... it's a special place. It's_ specially_ programmed to help with problems like yours." He said, changing the subject.

"A vampire _shrink_?" I unhappily joked.

Esme frowned.

"It'll help you Jasper." She said kindly. "The sooner you get better – the sooner you can get back to Alice.

_PRESENT TIME._

I broke my trance with the photo, and glared out the window. The rain was so heavy, I could hardly make out anything I could see. I looked helplessly back at the photo, and then closed my eyes.  
_  
Flashback; I grab a handful of clothes out of the closet.  
"Jasper? Oh god Jasper! Please don't go!" Alice cries.  
"Ally - D-d-don't."  
"Jazz, please!"  
I screw my eyes shut. I don't want to hurt her – but I knew I have to.  
"I love you Alice." I say. I lean forward and kiss her forehead, grab my bag, and walk out without looking back._

"We're here." Emmett suddenly said. The sound of his voice made me jump.

I sharply looked out the window, to see an old, dark, three-story house, standing by itself, in the middle of no-where.

_Home. _I thought to myself. _This must be 'home'._


	5. Elijah

**Okay, this chapter took ****forever.**** It has been written, then deleted and re-written, then deleted.. but I have finally finished it! I had a fair few reviews asking to update soon, so I thought it was time I actually did! And... I think I like it. All Jasper POV this time, and not particually long.. I just wanted to introduce a new character, and Jasper's new "surroundings" to you guys. I think the next chapter will go into a lot more detail about why Jasper is the way he is, and why he is "seeing" things. But yeah, here it is! Chapter 5 of Words. Now for the boring part: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.. I do however own my newbie Character, whom I like, and a new set New Moon Gloves and a Cullen Crest Hat! Oh yes, did I mention I love Twilight?**

* * *

_JASPER POV._

"You must be Jasper..."

There, in front of me, was a well-dressed, tall figure leaning in the door way. I nodded, and reached out my hand to greet him. He looked at me for a moment, then pushed himself off the door frame, grasped my hand, and held it gently in between his own.

"I'm Elijah." He softly said. "I'm an old friend of Carlisle's."

He looked about 20, if not a bit older, and he had a bony, pale face with scarlet lips, and short chocolate curls which loosely hung across his golden-yellow eyes. He seemed very confident, yet compassionate – he held his head firmly above his shoulders, and I could sense he genuinely cared.

He then let go of my hand, raised his own and slowly but elegantly turned his palm to the sky, gesturing inside the house. Emmett cleared his throat from behind me, and I turned round to see him raise his hand as in to say 'goodbye' – he was scared... So was I.

I looked down at the floor, composed myself, and then started forward wearily, imagining what sort of place I could be walking into, and what sort of people could be here.

The house was enormous, but gloomy. The walls seemed to swallow the room into a pit of darkness. I followed Elijah down the corridor, into a small little room at the end of the hall, which he told me was going to be mine. It was surprisingly calming, and peaceful. The walls were crystal white, with original-looking wooden beams running across the ceiling and down to the floor. There was a coffee coloured corner suite, with a flat screen TV in front, and a little wooden table at the far end of the room; a timber writing desk and chair in the corner; and a little acoustic guitar resting against the wall.

From there, he led me into his little office type room, directly opposite my own. It contained a solid oak desk with a padded arm chair, a tall bookcase filled with encyclopaedias' and other educational volumes, a small beige leather sofa, a little coffee table hidden in the corner of the room, and an old-looking chest of draws with a little gold lamp and a old Victorian telephone on it.

"Please" he nodded to the sofa. "Take a seat."

I sat down, and watched him as he sat back on his own chair, pressed his palms together, and raised them to his nose.

"So tell me Jasper... why do you think you're here?"

I thought about my words for a second, and finally said "I think... I think it's because I've been seeing things. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be best... if I came here for a while."

"Seeing things? Is that what you do? _See_ things?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But you have a gift, right? You have a power? You're not the average vampire, are you?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I _feel_ things – emotions – of other people, other vampires, even you..." I paused as he looked at me for a moment, slightly sceptical my last statement. I shook my head, and carried on..."I can manipulate them too... if I must – although, I try not to for too long... The feeling of a false reality... Just feeling what I want them to... It's not right."

He looked at me, his eyes challenging me. "So tell me, how do _I_ feel?"

I shyly smiled to myself, and exhaled. "You feel as if he owe it to Carlisle to look after me, but you're also a bit concerned for why I am here" I paused. "You... You're also quite unsure of what I need, but you're not going to give up without a fight."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled too. "...I-m-p-r-e-s-s-i-v-e..." he slowly purred. "Very impressive."

I looked at the floor, and nodded.

He just sat there, with a single raised eyebrow perfectly arched upon his forehead.

We sat like that for a while, not talking, just him staring awkwardly at me, and me staring awkwardly at the floor, until I just couldn't take any more of the silence. There were hundreds of questions on my mind, but only a few I knew he might be able to answer.

"How long am I going to be here?" I asked, my voice alot quieter than I had intended it to be.

He looked me deep in the eyes, and simply said "As you as you need to be".

I bit down on my lip. "Can I see Alice?"

"No." He replied.

"Why?" I asked abruptly.

He exhaled. "I don't think it will help you right now, Jasper."

I looked painfully into his eyes. _I don't think you know what you're on about._

_-  
_  
After my _lovely_ conversation with Elijah, I returned to my room to sulk...

Elijah had set out his rules on what I was, and what I wasn't allowed to do – I was allowed to roam freely around the house, and it's gardens, but not any other place _except _the neighbouring woods for hunting (which I would have to be accompanied to); I was allowed to enter his office at any time to talk to him or ask for advice, but I was not allowed to talk to/get in contact with any family member or friend of mine; and I was allowed to talk to any of the other _guests_ in the house, except the ones he told me I could not.

My first impressions of Elijah were that he was a nice caring man, but now all I could think of how much I hated him at this moment of time. All I wanted was my Alice. I missed her so much – her voice, her smell, her smile, her love... but I was _forbidden_ to even call her once.

I sat in front of my window, strumming my guitar while being hidden in a world of daydreams. _Would this have been life without Alice? A life of misery? A life without meaning? A life with Maria?_

**So yes, that was Chapter 5. Reviews are wanted, welcome and prayed for. Although I will be revising for a lot of exams now, but I REALLY DO PROMISE I will carry on writing this in my spare time, and as I am in my little writing mood now, I will start writing Chapter 6 now. :D Review. Review. Review. And much love. **


	6. The House

**So hello there. :) It's been a while. I've finally finished this chapter after a lot of writing and re-writing. And, I also think I like it. Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapters while I had my absent period, I really appriciated all of your comments! Also, thank you to my darling Yasmin Price, for letting me use your name and your appearance in my FanFic! Now, for the usual stuff, I do not own Twilight or it's characters, as all of the above came from Stephenie Meyer's amazing brain. I do however own a life size cut out of Alice Cullen, and a new BlackBerry Storm 2!**

* * *

I was still holding a grudge against Elijah, and he knew it. When he spoke to me, I used minimal words and shrugs, and when we were in the same room, I never looked him in the eye – and this made for an interesting conversation when it came to my daily "therapy" sessions.

"How are you feeling, Jasper?" He asked, as usual.

"Fine." I replied.

"Have you had any more of your _episodes_ lately?"

"No."

"Anything relevant you want to tell me?"

_I don't want to be here. _

"Jasper?"

"No."

He paused for a moment, "Do you feel like going hunting this afternoon?"

_Do you feel like letting me the hell out of here?_

"JASPER?"

"No."

I swear, if looks could kill, I was damn lucky I was already dead.

"You can't deprive yourself of blood just because you don't agree with me, Jasper. You know what will happen if you do that – the thirst for blood will become overwhelming, and if you still don't satisfy that, think of what will happen." He paused, obviously to add emphasis to what he was saying. "I mean it Jasper... Do you want to start feeding off humans again? Do you want to return to Alice more of a monster than you were when you left?"

I felt my lip curl, and before I had time to process what I was doing, I threw myself over his desk and hurled my hands around his neck.

"DO _NOT_ USE HER AGAINST ME! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY HER NAME!" I cried.

Time seemed to slow down as we stared into each eyes with rage.

"JASPER!" He pushed his face closer into mine, and time seemed to shift back again. "SIT... DOWN ... RIGHT ... NOW!"

His presence and power overwhelmed me in such a way that my body completely shut down. I released his neck, and dropped back onto his desk.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I stuttered between heavy breathes. "God, I'm so sorry!"

I grasped my hands over my face, and brought them to my knees. I didn't need to oxygen but my body defaulted to short sharp breaths.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." I repeated. "I'm so sorry".

He placed his hand on my head, and sighed.

"It's okay Jasper. It's all okay."

We stayed like that for a while – me, collapsed on the desk, and him, standing over me, with his calming presence putting me at ease. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to explain. I didn't want to be here, but I knew I had no choice.

Ever since I had left the Cullen's I had felt empty - empty and alone. I felt like part of me was missing; like it had been ripped away; stolen. Like everything I ever lived for and every moment I ever shared with her, was now nothing more than a distant memory.

You want to cry, and do anything in your power to return to her side, and tell her everything is okay; but you know you can't. You know you were taken away for a reason, and you know you have to be strong and be patient, because she loves you, because she wants you to get better... because every time you say "_Maria"_, or see Maria, or dream of Maria, or just even think of Maria, it kills her a little more inside.

_God, I miss you Alice._

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it, Jasper?" He asked; this time the tone of his voice was alot softer, it almost sounded like there was more concern in it than before.

"How do I get better?" I pleaded. "Why is this happening to me?!"

He sighed, a sympathetic sigh, and began "The truth is, I don't really know. When Carlisle rang me, he sounded scared, he begged me to try and find any way to help you, so I told him I would. Here, in this house..." he raised his arms, and gestured to the house around him "...this is what I do. You see Jasper, when human beings are under too much pressure, they break. They lose control of everything they are doing, every emotion they have, and something else takes over – I'm here to remind them that as Vampires, we sometimes forget how delicate the minds we have truly are." I nodded, taking in everything he was saying. "... I want you to stay here, Jasper. I want you to _want_ to stay here. And I want to help you get better". I looked down at my hands, and watched as my fingers grabbed at each other. "Don't you want to get better, Jasper?"

"More than anything" I replied almost instantly.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it... Why don't you go outside, have some fresh air, and I'll join you in a while? We can talk more then."

I nodded, "Thank you Elijah... for everything."

* * *

The air outside was pretty frozen, although I couldn't feel it. One of my oldest memories was being able to blow smoke in the cold air as a child - but no matter how hard I'd try to do that now, my breath and my body were as cold at the air around me.

The back garden here was huge, almost field like, with little flowers of all colors popping up randomly in the grass, and just in front of the back door, there was a little pathway which led up to a forest-like area at the far end. I started walking, not at an overly fast rate, towards a little bench which stood lonely by itself. My mind was wondering, over silly things, like what Alice might be doing at this exact moment, and if she was missing me as much as I was missing her...

"Jasper" A voice whispered past my ears. I turned round sharply, but no one was there.

"Elijah?" I called out.

Silence.

I shook my head.

_Hold yourself together Jasper, for God's sake._

I carried on walking, my pace increasing with each crazy thought that came into my head.

_She's back. No she's not. Stop it Jasper. Think of something else. Anything else. But what if I see her again? You won't. She's not there. But she is. No she's not..._

"Jasper?"

I stopped.

_Oh god. Oh god.__** No**__. Pull yourself together._

I was now walking, probably at the speed of what the average human would run. My eyes were just focusing on the bench in front of me, and not the wild fantasy my mind was conjuring up.

"Jasper... Why are you walking so fast?" I felt a hand grab my arm, and twist me around.

I froze. "Elijah?"

He looked worried, and he felt it, and I knew what he was thinking - no Edward needed.

"Why don't we go back inside, Jasper. You look a bit startled out here". He suggested.

I just nodded. I needed him to believe me. I want to get better.

* * *

"Did something happen outside?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I just... overreacted."

He didn't truly believe me, but he seemed to accept what I was saying. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He nodded slowly. "So, you're okay now? Tell me the truth."

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm fine".

He smiled back. "Well then, as long as you're okay." He paused, and looked at his watch. "Oh... I'm sorry, Jasper. I have a client to deal with..." This was the first time I had ever heard him mention another person here apart from me. "Please excuse me." He said, while slipping out the door.

I nodded my head, and looked around, thinking of something to entertain myself with. Nothing.

I heard scuffling outside, the door open and shut, and then the clicking of high heels along the floor boards.

_So, this client is female then?_

Objects banged, heels clicked, and voices were muffled.

Finally I heard Elijah exit the room, followed by his visited.

"...You'll be in good hands here, Yasmin... I know you've had problems..." I heard him say.

I stepped out my room, and watched as Elijah led her towards the stairs. The first thing I noticed was her shoulder long blonde hair, and her dark black eyes. The second thing I noticed was how much she reminded me of my Alice. She skipped up the stairs like a child, all excitable with such a free spirit and while she listened to Elijah, she had the sweetest smile on her face.

Elijah talked away, baffling her with random facts about the house, while she gazed around in her own little world. I managed to catch her attention, and gave her a friendly nod. She smiled back, and it killed me.

I looked down to the floor.

_Just like Alice._

I sighed, and walked back into my room.

"Hello Jazz-purr…" she sang my name so softly, it sounded like a lullaby.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I shook my head. It's not real. I was imagining this. She wasn't here. She wasn't.

"Jasper?" She looked sad. "Are you not going to talk to me?" She pouted her lips, like she always used to when she wanted something from me.

_No, Jasper. She isn't here. She isn't real._

"Oh Jassssper?"

_She. Is. Not. Here._

"Jasper…" this time my name wasn't coming from her lips. I turned my head, to see Elijah in the doorway of my room.

"Jasper... What…" He seemed to freeze on the spot too. "Jasper, is… is that… Maria?"

My eyes widened and a lump formed in my throat.

"Do you... Do you see her too?" my voice sounded like it was breaking as I spoke.

He didn't reply.

"DO YOU SEE HER?!" I snapped. "DO YOU SEE MARIA?!" I threw my hand in her direction, pointing at her fiercely.

He inhaled, and looked me in the eye. "Yes Jasper. I do".

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And please review, as it only takes a small amount of your time! I appriciate all your comments, and will reply to any questions/queries.  
I'm spreading the Jalice love, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLAN!  
Ciao. xxxxxx**


	7. The Incident

**I am sorry sorry sorry for the late update. After dealing with college, life, and the loss of my dearest Nan I haven't really been writing a lot lately. So anyway, here is Chapter 7 of Words. Please enjoy, and note that I do not own Twilight, so all credit to Stephenie Meyer, ect ect ect.**

* * *

Elijah appeared to be a shade paler than before. He stood, motionless, staring at Maria like she was something he had never seen in his life. I could feel the confusion spread through his body.

"Maria?" her name left his mouth like it was a foreign language. She turned slowly, and tilted her head to the side as if she too were confused about something. "What are you doing here?"

She threw a look in my direction, and calmly said "Jasper will be coming with me." Her eyes were dark - empty pools of malicious lies that once held everything I had ever wanted.

"I will never go anywhere with you!" I shouted, clenching my hands at my sides.

She inhaled, and as her chest rose, so did the smile on her face. "My dearest Jasper, there was a time you would do anything for me. I opened your eyes to the world, and gave you everything I had. You knelt before me and served me like I was a princess; like I was a queen; like I was the only thing you'd ever had..." She looked at me, the hurt clear on her face. "But you left me, Jasper. You abandoned me. Everything I did for you, you threw back in my face. I gave you life, I gave you a purpose, and in return you ran off with that little pixie!" She spat as the word 'pixie' passed through her mouth, and her eyes locked on to mine. "Do you really think you have the choice to run from me again?" She snorted. "Let me tell you Jasper, you don't!"

I looked down at the floor. I knew protesting wouldn't work, Maria never backed down from a fight, all the years I previously spent with her told me that. There had been times in our past where Maria and I had disagreed on several things, and we could go weeks without talking or even making eye contact, but it always ended in the same way. She would go out, and hunt, and lure the same type of male back each time - blonde hair, blue eyes, and an addiction to feeling danger. She would go days luring them, exposing them to her world of secrets. Once she had turned them, and used them in any way she could, either as an object to be admired, or as a toy to do her bidding, and finally she would destroy everything she had created with them and break them until they wanted nothing more than to kill her. But Maria knew what she was doing. She would put herself in that danger, and make me watch until that last moment, she'd turn to me and say '_Jasper? He's going to kill me! Please! Jasper, save me!' _ and with that, I would tear him apart until all that was left was my pathetic incapability to say no to Maria, and the fresh scars on my back.

"Jasper, look at me. You don't have to go with her." Elijah said, clearly coming round to the idea that all of my Maria-fantasies might have actually been real.

Maria turned, walked over to him, and with a hint of sarcasm asked "Did you not hear what I just said, sweet thing?" She raised her hand, and placed her index and middle finger under his chin. He trembled at her touch. She traced an imaginary outline across his throat, and leaned in so that her lips almost touched his. "Well?" She asked and he nodded in return. "Ah, that's good then." She said with a smile.

I couldn't quite grasp what Elijah was feeling. It was something between fear and confusion. He looked like he knew what he was doing, but something about him told me that he was scared of her and what she could do next.

Elijah tried to swallow. "Maria, I –"

"Shhh" She said, gently, and she pressed her sweet scarlet lips into his.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but even worse, I couldn't believe what I was feeling inside. I knew I loved Alice, and I knew she was all I needed, but Maria – Maria, deep down inside of me, would always be part of me. And the fact that she was back, and she was standing in front of me right now, wanting me, but kissing him, it made my blood curdle.

Maria didn't have a specific gift, as the Cullen family would call it. Her own talent was worming her way into someone's brain and pick-pick-pick until she broke them. I spent such a large amount of my life being used by her, playing her little mind-games, and watching her parade her body and her lips on other Vampires and I knew she only did it to mess with me, and I knew in the end I would fall, and hold her again and everything would be alright. But now – now was different. This time, I felt more than jealousy – this time, I wasn't going to just watch.

"Maria!-" I snarled. She draped herself from Elijah's shoulders, hands gripped onto his shirt, head bent back, and she smiled. She knew what she was doing.

"Shhh, Jasper. It's okay-" She swirled round, and started walking towards me. "-There's plenty for you too." She giggled.

The sound of her ran through my ears, the lust, the desire. It sickened me.

_Please, Maria. Don't._

* * *

I woke up in a pure white room. There was no furniture, no people, and more importantly, no Maria.

_Where am I?_

My head was cloudy, like someone had drugged me, and I couldn't see straight. There was a door in front of me (well, multiple doors actually, but I knew the extra sets were all in my imagination) and a little window to the side. There didn't appear to be a light in the room, other than the sun shining into the far corner of the room, and I seemed to be lying on some sort of blanket.

I couldn't sense anyone around me. I couldn't sense anything at all.

_What happened?_

Everything in my body wanted me to get up – get up and crash through the door. It was telling me to find out where I was, see what had happened, and find out where everyone had gone in the confusion that seemed only a few moments ago. But instead, I must have stayed lying on the floor for hours. Looking up at the ceiling. Thinking.

_Why is this happening? _

_What is happening?_

_I should get out of here._

_I don't want to get out of here._

_Why can't I keep my eyes open?_

_Why can't I keep my eyes open?_

_Why can't I keep my eyes open?_

* * *

I woke up to a face above mine, a face that was blurred, but a face that also seemed familiar. I reached up, I don't really know why, I don't know what reaching up was going to do, but I did, and I pressed my palm over the face. It was cold, and hard, and soft. _Vampire._

"Jasper?-" It said, it's voice was soft. "Are you okay?"

I must have mumbled something, probably nothing coherent, but enough to put the person before me at rest. They put my hand back resting on my chest, and shifted to sit down next to me.

They were calm, whoever they were. Calm and caring. I could feel now, feel their emotions, and feel my own. I wasn't scared. I felt a strange sense of security.

I tried to talk, but my throat was so dry it felt like I had swallowed a razor blade.

"Shhh, just, relax. You'll be okay." It said, this time the words were clearer, and the voice… the voice was female.

I closed my eyes again. It seemed to be my body's default now; close your eyes, let the darkness in, embrace it, and surround yourself in your thoughts.

_Who are you?_

I let out a sigh. Of all things I knew about my surroundings, I knew I wasn't in the house. I also knew the woman next to me wasn't Maria. But I didn't know what had happened after Maria had started walking towards me, or what had happened to her, or Elijah, or where I had been taken to.

_Did they let Maria take me away?_

It hadn't really occurred to me that I could possibly be being held prisoner with another person, or that this woman next to me could be an associate of Maria, and could have been told to look after me. To be honest, whatever I had been given after the incident had really messed with my head, and all the logical thoughts that any normal person (or Vampire) should have, now were gone.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes, put my hands on the floor and tried to push myself up, which the woman next to me seemed to cotton on to, and stood up, put her hands under my arms and lifted me slightly to help me out.

"Thanks" I said. I looked up at her, my vision perfect now, and saw a face I didn't expect.

She smiled at me, a smile that seemed so safe yet so unfamiliar. "No problem." She said.

I blinked, several times actually, and even rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Not who you were expecting?" She joked, the confusion was obviously clear on my face.

"No-" I shook my head. "Not at all, Yasmin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please, as always, review! I write as I go, so any suggestions or things you would like to see will also be taken into account. I am currently writing Chapter 8, which I plan to be quite short, so I should have it up very soon. And sorry for the LONG delay. 3 **


	8. What Happened

**Quick update, got Chapter 7 up yesterday, managed to write Chapter 8 today. Currently writing Chapter 9 now. Hooray for writing. As always, I don't own Twilight, all thanks goes to Stephenie Meyer... But thanks for reading this far.**

* * *

"I didn't want to leave you on your own, especially after you know, you hit your head and stuff." She said, not seeming to realise I had no idea what had happened at all.

I blinked. "I hit my head?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't remember?" She looked at me for an answer, but I just shook my head as a response.

She said that Elijah had told her to just hang out in her room, but when she heard everything that was going on, she thought there might be a problem, so came down to have a look. "When I got downstairs, I saw Elijah in the doorway, he looked pretty shaken up, I didn't want to rush in all guns blazin', but I knew something wasn't right." She told me that she had waited outside, and listened in, and realised that we were in trouble, and decided to act. "-that Maria chick, I knew something was up-" She said. "-so I walked in, but you were already pretty wrapped up in staring at your girl, and Elijah looked like a scared puppy-dog, and so I helped you-" She paused, and looked down at the floor. She was scared. "I have this thing I can do – with my mind-" She tried explaining it to me, I think the phrases "it's like something in my mind pops and I just lose control" and "there is so much power, so much emotion, I try and control it, but I never really can" were used. She explained that the first thing she saw was Maria grab hold of me, her fingers claw at my skin as I tried to fight her off, and she panicked. "Something just flipped, like a switch in my brain, and before I knew it the desks and chairs and everything… they just, flew at her."

I froze, trying to take in everything that she was saying to me. I didn't know I would find it so hard to believe such a power. Of all things I had seen in my years of being a Vampire, telekinesis just wasn't one of them.

"You were pretty wild by then" she continued. "-you were all teeth and claws and stuff." Apparently Yasmin wasn't the only one who had flipped.

She said that Maria pretty much slammed to the floor after being hit with an excessive amount of furniture, including a heavy wooden beam from the ceiling. And that Elijah had managed to "become a man again" by that point, and told her to stay with me while he chased the wounded figure of Maria away from the house. Yasmin carried on to say that I was pretty much erratic, running around, fighting anyone who came near me, and when Elijah came back, he saw no other option but to tranquilize me (obviously where my banged head came from), and then drag me into a spare room upstairs.

"Oh." I said. It was the only sound I could really form, and with that the talking stopped.

After a while of sitting in silence with Yasmin, Elijah came upstairs and asked how I was, and if I remembered what had happened. I told him I was fine, just tired, and that Yasmin had filled me in on most of it. He just nodded along, and made the occasional encouraging "hmm" noise.

"Is Maria gone?" I asked.

"For now." Came his reply.

_For now?_

* * *

It had been a few days since the Maria incident. Elijah didn't seem angry about the room, which was good. It didn't take him too long to fix it back to its original self either. He'd bumped up the security on the house though, we now had 3 Vampires, all Emmett's kind of build, positioned around the house and garden, but I knew Maria wouldn't try and come back, she was too intelligent for that, besides she'd have a new plan anyway.

No one had really mentioned what had happened either, if I tried talking to Elijah he got all awkward, and even when I tried to calm him down, he told me to stop interfering with his emotions and changed the subject. It bugged me really. I still couldn't remember what had happened, and I wanted to, badly. It felt like my own mind had locked me out of my memories, like I knew the information was there, but I just couldn't get to it. And the worst part was Elijah had assured me the tranquilizer had no part in my memory loss, meaning it was all my own doing.

I wanted to know what was going to happen next. Was I going to stay here, with Elijah, or be carted back home? Did the Cullen's even know what had happened? Did they care?

_Don't think like that, Jasper. _

_You know they do._

* * *

A couple of days went by, and Elijah had finally brought back the therapy sessions - deciding I needed to start writing down my dreams, feelings, or anything that really came into my head. I didn't see the point, I just wanted to concentrate on Maria, and what we were going to do about her, but Elijah didn't want to hear it.

"Just write." He said. "Just write."

I shook my head.

"No offence, _Elijah,_ I know you're trying to help me, but come on now, the real threat here isn't my head!" I threw back. He needed to listen to me, and whether he liked it or not, I needed to find out.

"I am handling the issue-" he tried to say, but before he could finish I cut him off.

"Handling? You're handling it? You don't even know what she's capable of!" I threw my hands down on his desk in anger. "I need her gone, Elijah. I need her gone."

He let out a sigh. It always amazed me that even Vampires, without the need for breath at all, could still sigh like it was their last.

"As I was saying-" he started again. "-I realise that you were sent here by the Cullen's because of your delusions, however it seems that such incidents have gotten quite… complicated. My position in this, as you can gather, has therefore had to change. My job was to help you, to counsel you, and that isn't going to change, but I also have to find out what is happening to you, and how to stop it." He paused to make sure I was following his train of thought. "Jasper, I feel it is in your best interest to stay here, under my protection, for the time being, and I… I have also consulted with your family, and they have agreed that our only option is for you to stay here too."

He sounded as if there was more to that sentence, but nothing came.

"You told them about Maria coming here?" I asked, to which he hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, a slip of his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"And they still want me here?" I shouted in pure disbelief, my voice seeming to reach another pitch altogether as the word 'here' passed through my lips.

I could feel him begin to get uneasy with my questioning. He paused, and began to grab at his own hands. "Yes." He said, though something about his voice also said 'no'.

I stood up then, throwing my chair back behind me, which seemed to break rather too easily to be made of solid wood. "Why?"

He looked down at the floor, then back up into my eyes. "I can't discuss this any further." He said. "Please just do what I say." and with that walked out the room.

* * *

**More is coming. Gonna do something different in the next chapter, some may like it, some may not, it's just something I wanna try out. Review review review, and thanks for reading lovely people. **


End file.
